


I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Ferrets Crawl Up Our Legs

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Ferrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There are consequences to forgetting you live with a ferretSometimes those consequences are hilarious to your significant other
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream When Ferrets Crawl Up Our Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Tae <3 If you want to learn more about our verse through inspo posts, fanart, and more, check out our Tumblr! https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/

Just a few weeks after becoming a couple, Viktor found himself in Yuri's bed.

Anxiety was a nightmare— it also _caused_ nightmares, and he was tired of waking up alone and uncertain. For months, Yuri told him to come into his room if he needed anything, and Viktor finally took him up on that offer.

He hadn't slept that well in _years_ , if ever.

So it became a routine. Viktor started sleeping in Yuri's bed, which made it all much easier as their relationship continued to progress, becoming more physical and more serious and more _certain_. Something both of them depended on. The certainty of their nightly routine was one they had both gotten used to.

They would go to bed, have some fun, and Yuri would spend a little extra time up reading while Viktor fell asleep beside him. It balanced out as Viktor was almost always the first one awake and taking the dogs for a walk.

It was a simple routine, but a nice one.

There was just one little thing they tended to forget about. Or rather, one thing Viktor tended to forget about.

The bedroom door nudged open, and Yuri glanced up, noting that Phichit—who had probably gone out to use the litter box—was creeping back in. At first, Yuri didn't pay much attention and returned to his book, but as the ferret-shaped lump under the sheets started moving further up the bed, and further up Viktor's leg, Yuri watched, wondering what the result of this would be.

When Phichit finally popped his head out of the sheets, Viktor, awakened by the movement, opened his eyes and stared at the ferret.

Viktor screamed. Phichit screamed. Yuri laughed so hard, he almost fell off the bed.

Viktor would like to say he never again let himself groggily forget he lived with ferrets, but that would be a lie— as proven two months later, when he woke to Chris nibbling on his nose and flailed so hard, he accidentally hit Yuri in the face.


End file.
